If We Ever Meet Again
by Amyvicky
Summary: REPOSTED VERSION. Bella and Edward met and fell in love in 1918. Their wedding plans were suddenly ripped away when Edward, and both of their parents die of the Influenza. Edward has been changed. Bella has been kidnapped and also changed. Will they ever meet again?
1. Prolouge

_If We Ever Meet Again_

It started with a dance; after that one dance they were inseparable. They would spend as much time as they could with each other, whether it was at a dinner party with their parents or just taking a simple walk while holding hands, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Soon, they fell in love. She was sixteen, he was seventeen. Yet, their love seemed like one that was centuries old.

Their parents were pleased; not only that their children had found someone in the right social standing without having to force them together, but that their children had found love, true love. They were afraid that their daughter, their only daughter, would end up as a seamstress. With her picky attitude toward the opposite sex, it was possible. His parents were afraid that their son, their only son, would shy away from women and let his dreams of fighting in the Great War become a reality. Now, seeing the young lovers together, both sets of the parent's nightmares would never become a reality. They were happy for their children. That's what mattered the most.

Soon, he proposed. She said yes. Everyone was happy to see this couple get married, their love was so tangible you could almost taste it. Whilst in the middle of wedding plans, laughter and tears of what was to come, tragedy struck. Tragedy struck not only the two families, but it also plagued the entire city of Chicago.

The Spanish Influenza soon took the lives of the couples parents. Both bride and groom cried for their parents, wanting so desperately for them to be in good health again. The groom was suddenly hit with the plague also. The bride was left healthy, so she stayed there and sat by her love's side. She sat there night and day; she prayed and cried to see her family healthy and happy again. She watched as the doctor with the odd looking eyes tried to save her mother, her father, and her love's father - failing thrice. She watched and cared for him and his mother, the only people left of her slowly crumbling family. She ignored every doctor and nurse who had told her to go home and get some rest.

The doctor with the strange colored eyes never once told her to leave; he saw the love within her. This stubborn girl was not leaving.

The doctor had soon become smitten with this broken family, and was doing everything in his power to save them. Then, the mother of the boy in the next bed over pleaded and begged the doctor to do everything in his power to save her son. She knew he was special, how she knew will be a mystery forever. The doctor took a look at the boy and looked at the girl next to him, and promised the older woman. He soon ushered the stubborn girl out of the hospital, telling her that there was nothing left he could do. Those words were the hardest and cruelest words to ever come out of his mouth. Those words were the biggest lie the doctor had ever told.

The young girl took one last look at her love, she said her last goodbye, and she gave him one last "I love you." He looked at her and with all the strength he had left took her hand in his and said, "I love you too, forever. I promise, one day we'll meet again." With tears in her eyes she kissed his cheek, and walked out of the hospital.

This is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

_Setting: Chicago, September 22, 1918. Approximately 12:32 in the morning. Pouring Rain._

_POV: Bella Swan_

_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT._

_If We Ever Meet Again_

I looked back at Edward; he looked so helpless just lying there. He doesn't even look like my Edward.

Walking out of the hospital I noticed the dark rainy streets of Chicago were more dark and dreary than normal. It didn't bother me. I started thinking about how Dr. Cullen had explained to me that he couldn't do anything else for my Edward. He looked so pained telling me this, he had paid extra attention to my family. He was probably upset that he broke Elizabeth's promise – to save Edward. Just thinking about Edward and that he is dead -or about to be made me want to jump out in front of the next moving car.

I didn't know I was crying as hard as I was until I realized the loud sobs were coming from my own mouth. I stopped walking and leaned my back against a wall of an old building. I looked down at my soaking clothes and felt my hair. I was drenched in rain water from head to toe. I didn't care, I just kept crying. I felt my knees tremble underneath me and I fell to the ground wailing loudly in the cold, rainy September weather in Chicago. Nothing else mattered. The only thing that mattered to me was gone. My Parents, my soon-to-be In-laws, and most of all my Edward. They were all gone; dead. Edward was the only person to get me out of my shell and just dance. Dancing, dancing reminded me of when we first met.

_I was sitting alone watching all the couples dance, I envied them. I couldn't dance to save my life, I have two left feet and the rhythm of a three legged cat. I laughed quietly to my odd analogy when I heard a voice in front of me._

_"Hello," a young looking man said to me, "you looked lonely over here and I thought maybe you would like to dance?" He said with hope in his voice._

_I couldn't find my voice, he was so gorgeous. No man that with good looks like him had ever talked to me. The man looked at me and I noticed his face fall slightly, he must think I'm going to reject him. I found my voice._

_"I can't dance very well." I mentally kicked myself. You can't dance very well, Bella? Honey, you can't dance at all, but don't let him know that._

_"Well, maybe I can fix that. You see I'm a good dancer – so I've been told – and I learned a secret about the art of dancing. You know what it is?" he didn't wait for a response, "Having a good partner, so, you see if I'm good at dancing but you aren't very good at it then you'll be fine. We make the perfect pair for each other. I'm a Dancer, you're a non-dancer." He finished with a smile. He had a crooked smile. I instantly loved it._

_"Well," I contemplated my answer, his argument sounded convincing. But do I really want to embarrass myself?_

_I looked up at his smiling face, and his bright green eyes._

_Yes, yes I would._

_"I would love to dance with you- uh," I didn't even know his name yet._

_"Edward, Edward Masen. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude and not introduce myself properly." He said._

_I smiled at him, "Well, I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." I always hated the "Isa" part of my name. I don't know why, it just bothered me._

_He held out his hand and I took it graciously. Then, we started dancing to a semi-slow song. I didn't trip, or step on his foot once. He was right, you do need a good partner to dance well._

_We danced the rest of the night – well not the whole night; I would've collapsed if it had been the whole night. We talked and learned more about each other. He loves to play piano, and read. We got into a big debate on our favorite books. He doesn't really like the idea of tragic love stories, while I do. It was nice having someone to talk to about the books I enjoy, even if he didn't._

_He made me feel so young and carefree, I found myself laughing with him. I haven't had this much fun in years._

Unfortunately, later came earlier than I thought it would. He kissed my hand and bid me a goodnight, and then promised that we would meet again. He smiled once more at me and went off to his parents.

I was in heaven that night, and he made all the difference.

It sickened me that I would never feel like that again. It made me cry louder. I would never feel his touch, I would never see his green eyes sparkle and his crooked little grin dazzle me to get anything he wanted, I would never see him again. I couldn't take it, I couldn't live without him, I just couldn't. I soon found myself getting up and running. I was ready to throw myself off the next cliff.

Then suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind. I screamed. The person put their hands over my mouth. I bit him.

"OW! This bitch just bit me!" I heard a roar of laughter around me and I knew there were more coming. I tried running again, but it didn't work. I ran all but three footsteps when another one of these assholes grabbed me. But this time with more force, he then shoved me into a car.

I looked around me and saw at least five more men surrounding me.

"You picked a good one, Lenny. She's gorgeous, and feisty. I like it. We're going to have fun with this one." I dreaded the "fun" that was to come, I knew it wasn't going to be fun for me.

"Look! She's even got herself a man!" Another man shouted while pointing at my engagement ring.

"Those are a lot of diamonds, she's got herself a rich man. We could get a ransom out of this one." I didn't have the voice to tell them that they had no one to ransom me too.

Then another tried taking my ring, "We'll just send this little ring to them, then we'll be rolling in dough boys!"

I spit at him. These creatures were not taking my ring. Then an idea hit me like a ton of bricks.

I started crying, begging, and pleading.

"Please don't take my ring. Anything but that, these earrings, my fiancé gave them to me. Send them this please. Just don't take my ring." I prayed silently that this would work.

"Fine, we'll save the ring for last. It's probably worth a million bucks anyway." Thing number one said.

I silently sent a thank you to whoever is watching over me. I knew it was Edward.

_'Thank you, love.'_

Then, I was slapped.

I was done for.


	3. Chapter 2

_Setting: Small House Far Away But Still Outside The City Of Chicago. September 25, 1918._

_POV: Edward Masen_

_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_

_If We Ever Meet Again_

I was sure I was in hell, but the fire was too much for me to see.

I would have believed that if I wasn't hearing the voice of my Doctor, he kept telling me that it would be over soon and that he was very sorry. Sorry for what? I was very confused; I tried focusing on his voice and what he was talking about instead of focusing on the fire. This must be some horrible side effect of the Influenza. The fire was subsiding. The only thing that kept me going was the face and smile of my Bella. She was the love of my life, I knew she was, I was young but I knew what I felt. She was more important than some silly war.

Suddenly, the fire was gone, and I opened my eyes. Everything was so clear, it was astonishing. I could see every detail of the wood paneling on the wall. Wood paneling? This looked nothing like the hospital. Where was I? Then I heard a voice.

_Why did I do this to him? His mother kept begging me and telling me to do it. Well, begging me to make him well, not change the poor boy. He had a fiancé, I should have gone back for her sooner, I can't believe she disappeared off the face of the planet," _my fiancé? Bella, she's gone? No, this can't be. I continued to listen to the voice.

_"-I've been so lonely, I should have – no, that wouldn't of worked, he had a life so cruelly ripped from him. Why? He will never forgive me." _The doctor – I presumed – had sighed. _"I should check if he's awake, he must have, he hasn't made a noise in over 10 minutes."_ I heard the doctor get up and walk toward the room I was in.

_"Ah, he's awake."_

"Edward? Good, you're awake, you probably have some questions –" I cut him off.

"Where is Bella? What do you mean she disappeared?" I wanted to know what had happened to her now.

_"What the- how did he hear that?"_

"Because you said it loud and clear just now," I answered him. Why was he being so odd?

"Edward." I looked up at him. _"Can you hear me?" _He spoke. No, he didn't speak; his mouth wasn't moving at all. I was so bewildered I just nodded my head in response.

"I believe you have a special talent, Edward. Telepathy, or most commonly used, mind reading." He spoke with so much assurance in his voice. Telepathy? It couldn't be possible.

_He doesn't believe me. Should I tell him the rest?_

"Tell me the rest of what?" I asked.

"Edward, I know that I sound like a crazy person right now but," he hesitated, "you're a vampire, I'm a vampire. It sounds absurd, but it's true. There is a burning in your throat right now. That is because you are thirsty for blood." I gave him an incredulous look, thirsty for blood? Yes, that does sound completely absurd.

"I'm telling the truth, just look into the mirror, you will see the differences. Feel your heart; it's not beating is it? I am so sorry for doing this to you." I couldn't feel my heart beat; I suddenly got up and ran to the mirror.

My eyes, they were blood red.

My skin, it is pale white.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"I should explain some things. You are a vampire, all the myths you have heard in books like Dracula. It's all untrue. You do not burn in the sun. You actually sparkle in the sun. You cannot die with a stake through your heart. We live forever anyway. Crosses do nothing to you," He then pointed to the cross on the wall, and then proceeded. "Also holy water won't work either." He ended with a slight chuckle.

I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. Then I thought occurred to me.

"Where is Bella?"

He hesitated. He didn't know how to answer the question.

Then he spoke, "I don't know, Edward. I left you here; I knew you weren't going to wake up anytime soon. So, I went back to the hospital to fetch my things and to notify them that I was moving to a different hospital. I asked if she had come by to have your body and your parent's bodies picked up for funeral arrangements, or for you all to have a proper burial. They told me she never came. I went by your house, and hers. I found your address in my records," he added when he saw my expression.

"She wasn't there; there was no trace of life in either house for weeks, at least. You were in the hospital for two weeks and you have been going through the change for three days. I didn't smell any recent scent. It is as if she disappeared," he finished with a solemn look on his face.

I couldn't believe it, she couldn't be gone. She just couldn't. Bella, my Bella. She is so fragile. She was left alone on this earth, without her parents, without me.

No.

The idea, the thought, I couldn't believe it. But it was the only thing that made sense. The last anyone saw of her was days ago. She left the hospital with a brave face, but I know my Bella, she would never show weakness, she was brave but fragile. She left the hospital crying. She left the hospital crying hysterically. I know her. She would be desperate and broken without me, as I would be if I lost her. She loves me and would do anything to be with me.

No.

She couldn't. She wouldn't. But it was the only logical explanation.

My Bella, my sweet innocent Bella, had committed suicide.

Then, I was running. I had to get out. I had to find her, it couldn't be true.

I suddenly heard Dr. Cullen behind me running.

"God, he's fast. It must be the newborn abilities. Wait, he can read minds. Edward!" he spoke to me now. _"Edward, you can't leave! You are a newborn vampire, if you get anywhere near civilization you would massacre the whole city! Edward, Stop!" _I ignored him. I needed to find Bella; it was the only thing that mattered.

Suddenly, I smelt something delicious, it was bothering my throat more and more. It didn't smell too appetizing but its smell was enough to drive me insane. Suddenly, I found myself running toward the scent. What was I doing? I needed to find Bella.

I was getting closer to the smell, when I saw a deer. I ran straight to it and sunk my teeth into its throat.

When I finished I looked down at the carcass. I was disgusted with myself. I couldn't believe I had just done that to an innocent animal.

Dr. Cullen finally caught up with me.

"Edward, you need to stop. I know you want to find Bella, I understand. But you need to understand that you are a newborn vampire. Your control is wild. If you get anywhere near a body of people you will massacre them. Did you notice how you had no control whatsoever going near that deer? That is how it will be when you are around people."

I hated to admit he was right.

"Edward, most vampires do not hunt like this. I am the only one -that I know of- that hunts animals. I refuse to hunt people. You can do the same. You don't have to, but I see it as a way to maintain a human part of me. I have never drunk from a person in the two hundred years I have been living."

Two hundred years? We really don't die. Living forever without my Bella? I don't know if I could do that.

"Also, your human memories fade fast. So, I would start remembering everything I could now. You should soon find out that they will be gone." He finished and started walking back to the cabin. I followed him. I didn't want to face this alone, he could help me. He did say – no he thought – that he was lonely. We both need each other.

Dr. Cullen and I ran back to the cabin and he told me to make myself at home.

"There are plenty books to read from, you'll never get bored. You'll be trapped in this house for some time now," he started to walk out of the room and stopped.

"And Edward, you can call me Carlisle from now on. No more of this Dr. Cullen." He ended with a smile.

_Thank you for staying, Edward._

He left the room.

I spent most of that year trying to remember every aspect of Bella's face, and every memory of when we were together.

Carlisle went back to Chicago often to work in another hospital. I knew he felt guilty about leaving me alone, but I assured him I would be fine. He also spent time looking for Bella for me, but with no avail. It was, just like he said, she had disappeared off the face of the Earth. I couldn't believe my love was gone.

It may be that I hope too much, it might be a lost cause, but I can't believe Bella was gone. I refuse to believe it. She is alive somehow. I can feel it. I wasn't going to give up on her just yet.

I promised that we would meet again.


End file.
